Understand me!
by hollynmcoy451
Summary: My summary is to long for this so please read my story the 1st chapter will be the short summary. Going on the safe side. Rated T. May have some abuse, and violence
1. Chapter 1

Jack Overland and Merida DunBroch are going to school in Burgess, Pennsylvania. Jackson Overland is the cousin of Jamie Bennett who died of a house fire along with Jack's mother father and sister. Jack's entire family died and he was the last in his family since age in the bitter cold with his sister's body, he was put in the foster care system, and has been in it ever since Merida moved from Scotland at a young age. After her mother died her Father could not stand staying in the land that made him think of his wife the man became close to his daughter, who was his very image only feminine. Jack and Merida meet in school but started off on a bad note. He was thought to be a druggie and was to high to get good grades . She was thought to be a "plastic" and never thought about any thing but the one thing that helped her escape the bore of the world, murdering the feelings of the innocent with her arrows of hatred and jealousy. But as the year follows they start to understand one another. WHat happens to the balance of the school?


	2. Chapter 2

p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1404973755339_3202" style="margin: 0.1em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 13px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 22px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span id="yui_3_16_0_6_1404973755339_12"Chapter 1: Let the listen speak /spanbr /span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1404973755339_3713"As they pulled the unconscious boy off his younger dead sister's body, the fire department put out the fire that killed the entire Overland family. On January 1 in 2006, at midnight precisely. THe fire was started by the gas stove that caught aflame to the many people standing by it then to the walls. The boy ran at full speed to get his sister out of her room, but the smoke had killed her before he had reached her. When the boy woke, his face was expressionless and was forced in to foster care. According to friends he was life and could make the best day out of a natural disaster. All that was gone./spanbr /spanNo one heard form him, and he never spoke, at least not to any of his friends./spanbr /br /spanShe ran threw out the halls giggling not knowing that her mother had just died, giving birth to triplets, but they died within minuets of their mother. Her father cried over his beloved wife's dead body. As the Girl passed the room she saw her father covering her mother's head with a blanket. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked into the room, Fergus, the father looked to her and explained knowing that she was old enough to hear it. As he waited to see the girl cry she surprised him. She smiled and said,"Now they are in a better place. Don't cry Daddy." Fergus smiled at this and embraced his daughter and together they began to plan the funeral. /spanbr /br /span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1404973755339_3714"Three days. That was the time span between both murders. As both children grew up with said terms of fate, they grew closer in distance. Though, Jack was adopted with in a month, he went with a foster man who was his own personal life problems. In that month, Jack went through his own personal hell. He didn't smiled, not after the one foster parent and his issues. But he spoked to the people who adopted him. They were great people but he wasn't planing on diving in head first and then drown. Merida and her father coped with the fact that her mother was gone and would not come back. Together they picked out a large black Great dane. They named the dog Ella, after her mother. Unlike Jack, Merida was determined to keep all her friends no matter what. Merida made sure that she could help her father with every thing. She moved and made even more friends. she enjoyed America, she felt free. /span/p  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1404973755339_3712" style="font-size: 13px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 22px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"strong id="yui_3_16_0_1_1404973755339_3711" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Jack's story: 5 years later/strong/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1404973755339_3710" style="font-size: 13px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 22px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1404973755339_3753"Jack sat in his class listening to his math teacher, Mr. Far. As the teacher talked about the lesson, Jack listened to his music and took notes. Most teachers would say that Jack was nothing but a whisper in the class. Alsong as he passed the class and didn't cause trouble, they didn't even care much about him. Not that it bothered him, most teachers left him along and in return he would not cause them misery. But what the teachers didn't know was that he wouldn't do anything. It was the bluff from fourth grade, that got him out of speaking to teachers he disliked. But the bluff was once true, from the very start of school jack was the most mischievous boy, and a rule breaker. Many prayed they wouldn't be grace by him and his pranks, but pitted the ones that did. But after returning from the christmas break most of the school and half the small town heard of his entire family's death. Most of his teachers believe he would act out more, but he didn't. In fact the first class of the day, they didn't get homework because the teacher finished the lesson with out an interruption. /span/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1404973755339_3698" style="font-size: 13px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 22px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Jack shook that memory out of his head. As he headed out the door with the rest of the class, he turned his music up to counter the voices the spoke to him in the silence of things. And all the voices of disappointment from all of the ones he called friends, or fellow pranksters. he stopped at his locker and put all of his books away and went to the last ./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1404973755339_3699" style="font-size: 13px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 22px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"As he walked to the locker room, the memories of that year flooded him. with the punk rock music in the background it seemed like more of a nightmare. The flames, smoke choking him, his voice barely telling Pippa to hold on, and the black shadow right before he passed out in the snow. The voice of the shadow saying that they would meet again. /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1404973755339_3700" style="font-size: 13px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 22px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"As he entered the locker room and change he heard the rest of the guys enter with their boisterous noise. Jack silently thanked himself for having the ability to change in less then a minute. with easy he bypassed the people entering the locker room and ran up to the gym. As he walked the perimeter, he saw some of the girls come out of the locker room. Some arm in arm , others just talking and gossiping. With his music still playing, He ignored half of the people as he helped set up the archery range for todays lesson. With a quick glance he saw the irish, girl named Merida enter the gym talking to her small group of friends. /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1404973755339_3701" style="font-size: 13px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 22px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Merida, the daughter of a wealthy business man, was the best archer that came to the school. Within a week of her arrival of the United States, she quickly found out that high school did not have an archery class or team. She then spoke to the principal and seemed to be very persuasive and now they had an archery team and must learn it for gym. Not that he mind but he saw that she kept mostly to her self, with the exceptions of the small hand full of friends she kept. With opinions, Jack had nothing to think about her, he barely knew the scottish girl. All he could say was that she had a murderous temper. And with her constant visits to the office, he wasn't surprised that they didn't have a chair with her name on it. /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1404973755339_3675" style="font-size: 13px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 22px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"As Jack finished setting up the arena, most of the students had entered the indoor, foot ball field. The teacher yelled at them to line up in their line and started class./div 


	3. Chapter 3

** Merida**

**an: i can't type scottish so please pretend that what every i type is in her scottish voice.**  
Merida walked into her line along,with her friend,Tooth. As Tooth began telling her about her weekend, she turned to see that the mute, Jack Overland, was looking at her. She became distracted as she looked into the mystery of those bright blue eyes. No, her eyes were bright blue, His were a brilliant, ice blue with small but amazing details. His brown hair was covered by his blue hoodie, but you could see the headphone wire sticking out at the bottom of his hoodie that lead a line to his pocket.  
Merida turned her head away quickly and tried to listen to Tooth. She went to New York, and spent the whole break there. She went there with her family and had a great time. Her brother, Alister, took her to Central Park. "It was amazing! if any ones teeth looked like the beautiful, freshly fallen snow dazzling teeth like that I might faint." She swooned over the though.  
Merida laughed and told her friend about returning to Scotland to see her mother's grave. Tooth smiled," I beat she was an amazing mother."  
"She was. I just miss her," Merida took her stance and awaited the teachers call to release her arrow.  
"FIRE!" Coach Arendell yelled.  
Merida released her arrow first, and ,like always, she hit the Bull's eye.  
"Good job, DunBroch," She yelled. Merida nodded with approval, then passed the bow to Tooth. She heard the Coach yell out another name in praise. "Overland! Nice form but try to keep your arm steady."  
Toth took her stance, but when the Coach yelled fire she jumped and shot the arrow up into the ceiling rafters. It hit a light causing it to dim out, sending glass shards on the turf over by bleachers. Tooth squeaked out that she was sorry, and gave the next person the bow and moved to the back. She walked with her head down. Merida tried for her friends sake not to smile and laugh. Tooth was as twitchy as a humming bird. There for a second then gone.  
"I suck at this," her voice had a failure like tone to it.  
"No, you don't. At my house you did fine," Merida tried to cheer up her glum friend.  
"That is only because you didn't shout fire and gave me a minute to fire!" she protested to Merida.  
"Fine," Merida gave up not wanting to argue with her friend. "Hey do you by any chance know that kid, Overland?"  
"Yes, he was in the same foster house as me for a little bit, but then was adopted. I think Manny, the man who adopted us helped him get to a family was this young couple that wanted a teen but he introduced them to Jack. And from what i hear now is that Mrs. Haddock just had another baby last year?" She pondered on the time in which Jack's adopted mother had her child.

"Did he ever talk?" Merida was passed the bow. She took her stance and shot her arrow in the bull's eye, once again.

"Only when he was spoken to and his teid to avoid it at most times," She prepared her self for the Coach's call, and shot the arrow to the ground.

"Why?" Merida had a sudden rush of curiosity.

"His entire family did about five years ago on New Year's. Some think that he burned the house down, but when the police talked to Jack, he said that he saw a dark shadow like thing light the out side of the house and locked all the doors. All he had manage to do was pull his sister out but by the time he broke the last door down, she was dead," Tooth recalled."Merida, you just made me depressed by telling you that!"

"Sorry, I was just curious. That is very sad, I would have stopped talking to, but not for long though," she smiled at her friend.

"Yeah. I'm sure you wouldn't have last an hour," Tooth challenged.

**Jack: **

He had just passed the bow to the next kid, Anna Arendell. The Coach's younger sister. Before Jack got to the back of the line Coach asked him," Can you help Anna?"

He nodded yes, and helped her get into the stance, but even without words, he got her to be in the right position and found out that she was a lefty but she on her own, adjusted herself. He motioned for her to pull the notched bow back to her cheek and he nodded for her to let go. His it the second ring form the middle. Anna cheered and the Coach gave Jack extra credit, even without shooting a bow he could still gets points.

"Alright time to go change!" Coach Arendell called and every one left to change. Jack changed and waited for the bell. He couldn't wait to get home. No people, weirdos, or teachers. Just him, Mr. and Mrs. Haddock, along with their two kids Jamie and Sophie. Alone with total freedom


	4. Chapter 4

Jack:

Jack entered the house and was almost knocked over by the black dog, Toothless, and by five-year-old Jamie, Haddock. The dog licking his face and Jamie was rapid firing question after question. He was saved by his adopted mom, Rapunzel.

"Jamie, give Jack a second to breath. Toothless, down," She called softly from the kitchen.

"Okay," Jamie called back, and toothless walked back and sat.

Jack got up and wiped his face off on his hoodie. He signed to Jamie hello, and mouthed it. Jamie smiled and replied,"Hey! How was school?"

_"Good," _ he signed back. This was the agreement. He could speak without speaking. Rapunzel translated for Jamie.

Toothless followed him around, sniffing his pant leg, his bag, anything he could get his nose on with out jumping. Jack pet the dog and held his arms out as if to say_"Sniff me, I'm giving you a few seconds."_ The dog sniffed and took in the smell of Jack's high school, and the dozens of people that bumped into him.

After Toothless finished his sniffing, Jack walked over and gave Rapunzel a hug. Jack whispered his thanks in her ear. She nodded and continued with the dishes. "Jack can you please go get Sophie?"

Jack nodded yes then went off to the bedroom that belonged to the one-year-old Sophie. She stood up in her crib, greeting Jack with a coo, and a slightly toothed mouth. He smiled and spoke,"Hey there silly." She went into a fit of giggles, and held her arms up to be picked up. Jack did so and brought her in to the kitchen.

Rapunzel heard the young girl babbling to Jack in the hall with toothless right behind him. She dried her hands and went to get the young baby. As Jack passed the baby to her mother he went upstairs to his room he had been given.

Alone. No one came up, and no one felt the room. Jack sat alone do his homework in silence til the silence became unbearable or till he had finished. Jack pulled his laptop out from underneath his bed, and logged on to his email not expecting anything, but saw that he got something from the man who got him to the family his in now. Manny was his name if Jack could recall. The email was a update on how he was doing. Jack replied.

After reviewing his writing a few times he finally saw the reply as decent and sent it. With a loud sigh, Jack laid back on his bed. As he let his own thoughts wander, the cat came onto his chest and laid down.

"Hey, Baby Tooth. What have you been up to?" He stroked the white furred cat. The cat purred in thanks and licked the teens hand. He smiled, and continued to stroke the cat.

Jack heard the door open, footsteps climbing the stairs along with the clicking of his adopted Dad's, metal, peg-leg. He had made it himself, after the accident when he found the mutt down stairs, also with out his left leg. Compared to a human, the dog lost about from his mid-shin, so the dog couldn't just simply hop around. Mr. Haddock had been returning home from work when he found the dog limping with the half-dead paw.

Mr. Haddock was a vet, and a blacksmith. To help the dog he took him home. Rapunzel help to keep the dog still while he worked. The owner soon found out that they had the dog and had a long argument with Mr. Haddock. Jack had only been with them for a year when this happened. The owner left the house angrily and said that he would pay.

The owner then broke into the house and cut 's leg off. Rapunzel rushed him to the hospital, but without the limp they could not do much but help stop the pain along with the bleeding.

"Hey, bud," Mr. haddocks voice broke through the memory.

"Hey." Jack replied sitting up and help the cat in his arm.

"How was school?" He struck up the conversation.

Jack sighed," School like. How was work?" Jack now looked to see that he had a hand behind his back. He tuned his ears to hear the slight flap of wings.

"I actually brought you something, " He pulled out a small green hummingbird in a small, golden cage. It right wing wrapped up. "Someone had brought it her in and said that the owner's didn't want her. I was told that she will follow her owner. Which will be you, after her wing heals."

Jack look at him with his mouth open. "Thanks! I mean," Jack sat there speechless.

Merida:

She bounded to the door. She took her key out and opened the door to see that Ella was sitting with her leash in hand, well mouth. Merida smiled and pet the dog . With her bag still on her back, she took the dog's leash and took the dog for a long walk around her large property. She ran into the gardener, and other of the workers. They all greeted the girl and continued their work.

Merida had finished her walk with the dog and went back to the front door. After walking in and taking the leash off she went up to her room and tossed her bag on to the floor by her bookshelf.

She went to change and shower all of the days dirt, sweat and grease out of her hair. Once she was out she ignored her homework and went online. She had checked her email to see that it was populated by many from her other friends in Scotland. With a sigh she replied to all their insane question and told her of the days events. But she left the Jack Overland think out. Trying to make sense of it herself, she went to look up the "incident" that happened in his past.

She had finally can to a news website that showed her an interview with the mute. He didn't say anything and stared at his feet. he man that did speak was Tooth's adopted dad, Manny Moonsin.

"I'm sure that Jackson here," he pat the boy's back." will find a home quickly. Now please no more questions."

Merida went to read the article. It wasn't to long but it had what she needed to get to know the teen. She couldn't believe that this happened to him at ten years old. But to add on to the burden, his sister was only six years old. merida now felt, like most of the High school, sympathy. She had a feeling though that there was more than sympathy felt by the classmates that told her tales of him getting drunk and coming to school the first few time after the boy lost his family.

Merida was shocked out of her thoughts when she heard the doorbell ring.


End file.
